The abused child
by summrpnkprncess9
Summary: Hoshi just moved here and she likes Kyou. Kyou likes her back but when her father starts to abuse Hoshi and she runs away, will Hoshi and Kyou's secert crushes become more? Will Kyou be there for her? Read and Review
1. The new student

The abused child

Shion: Hey! New story!

WhiteRose: I hope it's not lovey dovey

Shion: Shut up! And how did you get here?

WhiteRose: The door stupid

Shion: grrrrr

Chapter one

It was in the middle of the school year and Kyo, Yuki and Tohru were in class. There was a knock at the door. The teacher stopped talking and went to the door. She opened the door and walked back to her desk. "Ah Class! We have a new student!" The teacher told the class. "Come on in! They won't bite!" The teacher said signaling the new student to come in. The student was in jeans and a red collar T- shirt. "Now! This is Hoshi. I want you to treat this student like you would to any other student." Everybody nodded. "You can still over there by Kyou Sohma. He's the one with the orange hair." She said pointing to the boy. The boy looked angry as she mentioned his hair. Hoshi nodded and went to the seat. Tohru looked at the new student. Hoshi had brown hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. _'Aw. What a cute boy! I'll talk to him after class'_ Tohru thought to herself.

Class went on and then the bell rang. Tohru, Kyou, and Yuki talked in the back while Hoshi was getting the stuff from the teacher. "I hope you like Japan." Hoshi bowed. "Thank you. I hope you have a nice day." Hoshi grabbed the bag off the table and headed for the door. "Hoshi!" Hoshi stopped whiling opening the door. "Yes? Can I help you?" Tohru walked over to the student. "Hello! I'm Tohru Honda! Welcome to Japan!" "Hello. Nice to meet you. I'm Hoshi." Tohru smiled. "Behind me are Yuki Sohma and Kyou Sohma." Tohru said as Kyou and Yuki came up behind her. Hoshi smiled. "It was very nice to meet you, but I need to go. My Dad is waiting for me." "I'm sorry but can I ask what your schedule is before you leave?" Tohru asked. Hoshi took out the schedule from the bag and gave it to Tohru. "Oh cool you have classes with us, but they put you in girl's gym class." Tohru said giving the schedule back to Hoshi. "I know. I would be the only girl if I was in Boy's gym class." Hoshi said as she walked out of the classroom and walked down the hallway. Tohru, Kyou and Yuki had sweat drops behind their heads. _'I thought she was a boy.' _They all thought to themselves. Hoshi stopped and turned around. "You thought I was a boy, didn't you?" She said smiling. "Don't worry. Everybody usually thinks that. See you tomorrow!" She said walking out of the building. "Oh my gosh! I thought she was a boy!" Tohru said panicking. "It's alright. I think we all thought she was a boy." Yuki said. Kyou just walked down the hall quietly with his hands in his pockets. A couple of days ago,

Kyou told Tohru how he felt about her but she didn't have those kinds of feelings for him but she still wanted to be friends. At first, Kyou was heartbroken but once he looked at Hoshi, the pain kind of fell away. "Kyou?" Tohru's voice echoed in his head. "Huh?" He said as he snapped out of his thoughts? "Are you alright? I mean on the way home, you looked like you were out of it." Kyou looked at her and nodded. "I'm alright." He responded back. She smiled and walked into the house. Yuki and Kyou walked into the house and they both regretted they hadn't. "Yuki! My brother!" Aya, Yuki's older brother was here. The silver haired boy hugged Yuki. "It's been such a long time since we bonded." Kyou had a sweat drop on his head as he went upstairs. He sighed as he put his backpack on his bed. _'What a day'_ he thought as he plotted himself on his bed. He knew it was to early for him to go to sleep but he close his eyes. He thought of Hoshi walking out of the building as he fell asleep.

The next day came along and Yuki Kyou and Tohru walked into the school. "Tohru!" A blonde headed boy yelled of joy as he ran towards her. "Hello Momiji!" She said smiling. "Guess what guess what!! There is this girl who looks like a boy and she is sooo nice! Her name is Hoshi! I can't wait for you to meet her!" "Oh! Momiji! We already met her. She's in our class." Tohru told him. "Oh!" He put a finger to his chin and looked at the clock. "Oh no! We have two minutes before class starts! Well, I'll see you later! Bye!" He said as he ran to class. Tohru Yuki and Kyou walked to class and made it there on time.

During class, Kyou got bored so he took out a piece a paper out, wrote something on it and passed it to Hoshi. Hoshi had her binder open so that the bottom of the binder rested on her stomach to where if she needed to take notes, she could be ready and write them. She looked at Kyou at first than back at the note. She pointed to herself and asked, moving her lips without making a noise, "For me?" Kyou nodded to her question and she opened the note. _'Hey, What's up?' _The note said with black ink. She smiled and responded and gave it back. He opened the note and under where he had wrote, there was a respond in cursive, pink ink. _'Hello. Not much. What's up with you?' _He responded back and gave it to her. _'Not much. Just bored.' _She smirked and responded. _'So you got bored and since I'm the one who sits next to you, I get to talk to you. Oh hooray for me!' _He responded back. _'That's right and If you don't want to talk to me then you're just gonna have to suck it up!' _She giggled quietly and responded back. _'Lol! Actually I'm bored myself and it's cool I get to talk you.' _He slightly smiled and wrote back. They passed the note back and forth until there was about five minutes left of class. Kyou read the note. _'Hey! Class is almost over. Is it alright if I get your AIM screen name if you have one?' _He looked over to see Hoshi blushing. He slightly smiled again and wrote back. _'Yeah. It's 'Kyouman20' _She looked at him and nodded. When he looked into her eyes, he noticed that she had the prettiest blue eyes he had ever seen. Right when he was about to say something, the bell rang to go home. "Don't forget to do your homework!" The teacher said passing out homework. Everybody walked out as soon as they had their homework.

Hoshi was at her locker when she heard someone behind her locker door. She closed her locker and saw Kyo leaning against the locker. "Hey." She slightly smiled. "Hello" Kyou looked down at his feet. "W-would you like me to walk you home?" He asked blushing. There was no one in the hallway except for them. _'Oh man! She's going to say no._' "Sure!" He looked up. "Huh?" "Sure!" She put her backpack on her back and held a couple of her books. "You ready?" She asked. She had worn pick tails that were braided. He nodded and walked right beside her out the door. Uo, Hana, Yuki and Tohru saw them as they walked out." I sense that she has things troubling her." Hana said quietly. Uo looked at her. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Hana shook her head no. "It's nothing." They all shrugged and walked down the hall.

"No really? You too?" Hoshi said with surprise. Kyou nodded. "Gosh. I didn't know other people liked anime besides me. Everybody looks at me weirdly whenever they see me with those books." He slightly smiled. "I'm glad I'm like the not only who likes anime!" She giggled and turned left to a two-story house. They walked onto her porch. She turned to Kyou. "Well, this is my house! Thank you so much for walking me home. I had a great time." Kyo looked at her. "Not a problem. Glad to do it." He looked at her. She was sort of sad. Kyou moved his face closer to hers to where it was at least two inches distance. They both blush but right before their lips could touch, "Hoshi." An older man's voice was behind him. Hoshi backed away and turned around. "Dad! This is Kyou. He was walking me home." The man looked angry as he looked at Kyou. "Hoshi, say your goodbyes and come inside." Hoshi bowed. "Yes sir." The man walked inside and closed the door. Hoshi sighed and turned around to face Kyou. "Well, I better let you go home." Kyou nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow." Hoshi nodded. "Bye Kyou!" "Bye Hoshi." He said as he walked down the sidewalk to go home. Hoshi sighed. _'I hope dad didn't see me.' _She thought to herself as she walked inside.

Later that night, Hoshi got on AIM. She typed in Kyou's screen name. She was in luck. He was on.

Kyou was playing a game when an AIM box came up. He accepted the chat.

**Little shooting star: Hey!**

**Kyouman20: Hello?**

**Little shooting star: It's Hoshi!**

**Kyouman20: Oh, Hey!**

**Little Shooting star: Hi! What's up?**

**Kyouman20: not much, what's up?**

**Little shooting star: Not much. Just got done with homework.**

Kyo had totally had forgotten about homework. He was so busy thinking about Hoshi, he forgot about it.

**Kyouman20: oh….**

**Little shooting star: Don't tell me you forgot!**

**Kyouman20:……. I forgot**

**Little shooting star: Lol! Oh my goodness! Just make sure you don't forget to do it!**

**Kyouman20: I won't**

**Little shooting star: good! : )**

Hoshi and Kyou talked for an hour then Hoshi was called down for dinner.

**Little shooting star: Hey! I got to go. I'll talk to you later okay?**

**Kyouman20: Okay C ya**

**Little shooting star: Buh bai!**

Shooting little star signs off Kyouman20 signs off 

Hoshi closed her laptop and went down to supper. Hoshi lived with her dad. She had lost her mom when she was in a car accident when Hoshi was twelve. She missed her mom and wished she were there with her when she needed her. Hoshi and her dad had a quiet dinner until her dad brought up something. "So, who was that boy outside our door today." He asked after he slurped some of his soup. "That was Kyou dad." She answered. "Do you like him?" Hoshi blushed and nodded. Her dad put down his spoon. "Hoshi, I have taught you better than this. You can't just throw yourself at someone because you like him." "Dad, that's not what happen. He was walking me home that's it." "Well what about the "kiss" on the front porch?" Hoshi's dad asked her. Hoshi put down her spoon. "Well we were passing notes in class and when it was time to go home, he asked me if I he could escort me home." "You were passing notes?" Hoshi's dad started to raise his voice. "The teacher was just reviewing fractions and I was listening." That's when her dad got angry and started to yell. "HOSHI! I WILL NOT PAY FOR YOU TO GO TO SCHOOL IF YOU'RE GOING TO PASS NOTES, FAIL YOUR CLASSES AND FILRT WITH BOYS. I WANT YOU TO STAIGHTEN UP!" Her dad yelled. Tears were falling out of Hoshi's eyes. "DON'T YOU CRY! IF YOU WANT SOMETHING TO CRY ABOUT, I'LL GET YOU SOMETHING TO CRY ABOUT!" Her dad stood up and walked over to Hoshi. Her dad had started to slap her face and bruise her body. Tears ran down her face. "Dad! Please! Stop!" She screamed, but it was no use. About five minutes later, he stopped. "GO TO YOUR ROOM!" He screamed. Hoshi ran to her room as she was crying in her hands.

It had started to rain and Hoshi was still crying. It was midnight and her dad had fallen asleep. She couldn't take it anymore so she got her backpack and packed some of her clothes in the backpack. She packed her laptop and her cell phone and anything that she needed. She put her backpack on and then a poncho. She snuck out of the house and ran down the sidewalk crying. She hated her life after her mom died. Dad wasn't like this when she was alive. He was a happy man and he loved her Mom and her. He would never scream or hurt them. He never did that. Why did he do it now? She ran into the woods. She ran as fast as she could but then she tripped on a rock and landed in the mud. She lifted up her head to see a house. She was too weak to get up. All she could was lay there and cry.

To be continue……

Sorry if any errors

Shion

Shion: sorry! It's was about midnight when I wrote this but now its 1:34 P.M.! Well, hope you like it! Please review!

Shion again.:)


	2. The night over

The abused child

Shion: Hi! Me again! :)! Hope you like it so far! Well enjoy!

Chapter two

Kyou was sleeping. In his dream he heard a girl crying in the rain. You couldn't see the face that was crying but it was girl figure. Kyou ran towards the girl and put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Hey! Are you alright?" He asked the girl. The girl looked at him while sniffing. Kyou had a shock face. It was Hoshi.

Kyou woke up from his dream in cold sweat. He was breathing hard. He looked at his window to see it raining. He sighed and walked to the bathroom. He put some water on his face and then dried his face with a towel. He went downstairs and went into the kitchen.

It was one o'clock in the morning and he couldn't sleep. He sighed. _'Maybe I'll try to get some sleep' _He thought to himself as he passed a window that you could the front of the house. He passed by it at first but then he went back to it. He saw a figure outside in the rain, lying in mud. His eyes widen and ran outside. He ran to the figure and landed on his knees right in front of the head of the person. "Hey! Are you alright?" He asked. There was no response. He tried to shake the body. "Hello? Are you alright?" The person lifted up their head. The person faced Kyou. Kyou stopped shaking the person and his eyes were widened. "Hoshi?" Hoshi sniffed. "Come on! Let me help you inside." He said grabbing her hand and helping her up as he got up at well. She got up and Kyou could see the tears falling. He put his hands on both shoulders. "What happen?" He asked her. She sniffed and hugged him. He was waiting to transform into a cat, but he didn't. He was very confused by this. She cried more and more in his chest. He hugged her back as they stood there in the rain. Kyou released the hug. "Hoshi. Come on. Lets go inside." She released the hug and nodded. He put his arm on one of shoulder to where his hand was hanging off the other shoulder.

They walked inside into Kyou's room. Kyou left her in his room as he went to go and get a towel. She took off her poncho. Her clothes were completely wet. Kyou came back with four towels. He gave two Hoshi and kept two for himself. Hoshi put one on her head and the other one she use to dry her clothes with. Kyou could still hear her sniffle a bit but at least she wasn't crying. Kyou had one towel on his head. He grabbed some dry clothes and went to the door. "I'm going to go change in the bathroom. I'll be right back." He said closing the door. Hoshi sat on the bed with her hands in her lap, waiting for Kyou. He came back and wandering why she hadn't have changed yet. He saw the backpack and her clothes in her backpack were completely soaked. The only thing that wasn't wet was her computer and her cell phone that were wrapped up in plastic. "You don't have any dry clothes do you?" Kyo asked her. She shook her head no. Kyou went to his drawers and got a pair a boxers and a white T-shirt. "Here" He said giving her the clothes. She nodded and went into the bathroom.

When she got back, She was wearing the clothes Kyou had given to her. They looked a little big for her but the clothes stayed on her. Kyou blushed a light red in the sight of Hoshi in his clothes. She looked at herself and blushed. "Well, umm…." Kyou tried to talk. Hoshi looked down at the floor. Her hair was down and it was short. It was down to her shoulders. "I um only have one bed so you can sleep on it." Hoshi looked up at him. She shook her head no. "What? Well, I'm not letting you sleep on the floor." Kyou said trying not to wake anybody up. He looked at the bed. It was big enough for at least two to three people. He blushed at the idea. "Well, um, we can share the bed." He said looking down. Hoshi blushed too but she nodded. Kyou sighed and got in first. He got close to the wall so he wouldn't touch Hoshi. She looked at his weirdly because it looked like he was making out with the wall. She shrugged and got in. She faced Kyou. He was a dark red. She slightly smiled and put a hand on his cheek. Kyou thought it was the softest touch he has ever felt. He put his hand on her hand that was on his cheek. She blushed. She moved her hand. She tried to say good night but nothing came out. Hoshi couldn't fine her voice. Tears fell down her face again. Kyou took his finger and wiped her tears away. "Don't cry." He whispered. "You'll find your voice. Don' t worry." She hugged him again and she sniffled in his chest. He held her tight as she cried. "It's alright." He kept whispering to her. Five minutes later she stopped crying and said thank you but still nothing came out. Kyou could understand what she said. "You're welcome." He whispered back to her. She slightly smiled and turned over on her other side. He took the chance and scooted up behind her. He put his arm around her waist. Instead of her throwing it back, she scooted closer to him hand held his hand and brought it up to her cheek that was on the pillow. They both fell fast to sleep.

The next morning, Yuki and Shigure were at the breakfast table while Tohru cooked. Shigure was reading newspaper when he notice that Kyou wasn't there fighting with Yuki. Shigure put down his newspaper. "Yuki, Where's Kyou?" The dog asked. Yuki shrugged. "How should I know?" Tohru came in with breakfast. "He probably over slept." Yuki sighed. "We're going to be late for school if he does this all the time. Tohru put the breakfast on the table. "I'll go check on him!" She said as she walked upstairs. She stepped in front of Kyou's door. She knocked on Kyou's door two times. "Kyou? Are you up?" She asked as she walked in. Her eyes widen. She saw Hoshi and Kyou sleeping close together in the same bed. _'Oh no…' _Kyou opened his eyes to see Tohru shocked. Kyou was holding Hoshi like the way he had held her last night. He sat up. "Tohru! It's not what you think!" Hoshi opened her eyes right when she heard Kyou say that. She saw Tohru wide eyed with her hand over her mouth. Hoshi sat up. "Really Tohru! It's not what you think!" Kyou said again. Tears ran down Tohru's face as she ran downstairs. Shigure and Yuki saw her run into the kitchen. Kyou jumped over Hoshi and ran down the stairs leaving Hoshi in his room. _'Oh no.'_ Hoshi thought to herself as she got out of bed to follow Kyou. Hoshi stopped at the top of the stairs to see Kyou right in front of a door downstairs.

Kyou was right in front of dining room. Shigure and Yuki stared at Kyou evilly. "What did you do?!" Yuki asked angrily as he just sat there. Hoshi slowly came downstairs and held Kyou's hand. Kyou sighed. "You know Hoshi, right? Well, this morning, I couldn't sleep and when I went down stair and I saw her in the mud, crying, and so I let her borrow some of my clothes and we slept in the same bed. Nothing else happen." Hoshi looked at the floor, sad. Shigure looked at the girl. "Hoshi, right?" Hoshi looked at him and nodded. "Do you want to tell us why you ran away from home?" The dog asked. Hoshi tried to say something but nothing would come out so she looked sad and looked down. "She lost her voice this morning. I don't know if she lost it or if she doesn't want to." She looked up at him and then looked down. She didn't know where her voice was. It just all of the sudden went. Kyou looked down at Hoshi. "Hoshi. I think you should skip today." Hoshi thought it was a good idea so she nodded. She didn't know if her dad was going to go to the school and look for her.

To be continue….

Shion: Hope you like! REVIEW!

Shion

Sorry if errors


	3. Day at home

The abused child

Shion: Hiya! How's the story so far? Me hope you like it! Well, I'll be working on it more during winter break because I'll have nothing to do. Well, Enjoy!

Chapter Three

Tohru, Yuki and Kyo left for school. Hoshi waved as they left. When they were out of sight, she stopped waving and sighed. She walked inside. She felt sad that the fact she couldn't talk and that her father will be looking for her everywhere. She walked to Kyou's room to get her wet clothes and her backpack. She got a basket and put all her wet stuff in the basket. Her clothes smelled and were covered with dirt. She put her clothes in the washing machine and washed them. She went passed the room Shigure was in. She walked backwards to see Shigure working on something. She knocked on the door. Shigure looked up and smiled.

"Ah! Come in!"

She nodded and sat on the floor across from Shigure. Hoshi notice he had a laptop just like hers except her was blue and his was black. Since Shigure was writing something, she turned it around to where the screen was facing her. She doubled clicked on Microsoft word and very quickly typed in something and turned it around. Shigure looked at the screen. The font was comic sans MS that was color pink.

**Cool laptop. I have one just like it. Except mine has a blue covering on it.**

Shigure looked at and laughed and typed something in. He turned the screen so it would face the girl. It was in blue Times New Roman.

**Haha! Really? Well, how about you get yours and it can be a lot easier to talk.**

She nodded and ran up the stairs to get her laptop. She came back and turned it on. She signed onto AIM and added Shigure's screen name on there.

**Little shooting star: I didn't know older people like you had AIM accounts.**

**The Novelist Dog: Haha! Well I like to keep in contact with my friends.**

**Little shooting star: Oh. Cool.**

**The Novelist Dog: Ah! Speaking of friends, my two best friends are on!**

Shigure sent Hoshi a chat invitation and she accepted. There were two other people in there besides her and Shigure.

**The Novelist Dog: Aya! Hatori! Good morning to you!**

**Beautiful snake: Shigure! How are you?**

**Doctor Dragon:……..**

**The Novelist Dog: I'm well and how are you?**

**Beautiful snake: I'm great! And who is 'Little shooting star'? Is that your girlfriend or something?**

**Doctor Dragon:……..**

**The Novelist Dog: Yes! : )**

Hoshi gave a weird look at Shigure. He laughed, having a sweat drop on his head.

**The Novelist Dog: Haha! No. This is Hoshi. She's staying at our house for a while. **

**Beautiful snake: Huh? I don't get it! How can she be on at the same time as you on the same computer?**

**Doctor Dragon: Isn't it obvious that Hoshi has a computer too? **

**Beautiful snake: Oh right! You are so smart Hatori!**

**Doctor Dragon:………**

**Beautiful snake: Anyways, Hello Hoshi! I am Aya Sohma.**

**Little shooting star: Hello I'm Hoshi.**

**Beautiful snake: Ah! That is such a cute name!**

**Little shooting star: Thank you.**

**Doctor Dragon: Hello I'm Hatori.**

**Little shooting star: Hello Hatori! It's nice to meet you. **

**Beautiful snake: So Hoshi, What do you do for fun?**

**Little shooting star: Well, I cook, clean, help people out, surf the Internet; hang out with friends when I was in American and I like the park and amusement parks.**

**Beautiful snake: Oh my goodness! We have to talk in person.**

**Little shooting star:……**

**The Novelist Dog: Um, Aya? () She can't talk. She lost her voice.**

**Beautiful snake: Would you like Hatori to give you a check up?**

**Little shooting star: No! It's alright. I'll be fine! **

**Doctor Dragon: Shigure, I'll be over there in thirty minutes.**

**The Novelist Dog: Okay! Bye!**

Doctor Dragon signs off 

**Beautiful snake: Well you heard him! We'll see you in thirty minutes!**

Beautiful snake signs off 

**Little shooting star: He doesn't have to give me a checkup.**

**The Novelist Dog: well, It's too late now! **

**Little shooting star: Ugh! Well, I'll cook something before they come over.**

Little shooting star signs off The novelist signs off 

Hoshi cooked something while they waited for Aya and Hatori to come. While putting the tea on the stove, she heard someone knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Shigure called going to door. He opened the door and Hoshi could hear him say come in to the guest.

"Shigure! It's so nice to see you again!" Aya said joyfully as they walked into the dining room.

"It's so nice to see you too Aya!" Shigure answered back.

"So, Shigure, where is this girl Hoshi?" Aya asked as he sat down pushing his hair back.

Hoshi walked in with a pot a tea and the rice balls that she had cooked. She placed them on the table and left the room to get cups and plates. She put a cup and a plate in front of everybody and sat down putting her hands in her lap and looking down. Shigure smiled and pointed to her.

"That's her." He said cheerfully. Aya and Hatori looked at her.

"She looks shy." Aya whispered to Shigure and Hatori.

Shigure giggled. "She's not that shy." Hoshi looked up. She had a piece of paper and a pencil with just in case. She wrote something down and passed it down to Shigure.

_I heard that. _

Shigure laughed. "Sorry Hoshi. Now, Hatori! Would you like to examine her?" Hatori put down his tea and nodded.

"Follow me." Hatori ordered Hoshi. Hoshi nodded and followed him to Kyou's room. Hatori closed and locked the door. Hoshi felt nervous.

"Don't worry." Hatori said dully. "I locked the door so those two won't bother me. Hoshi silently giggled and sat on the bed. Hatori gave her a check up and checked her throat. About ten minutes later, Hatori and Hoshi came downstairs. Aya and Shigure looked at them.

"Well?" They both asked?

"Well, something really bothered her last night. I believe it's something depressing but I don't know. It's only temporary. Nothing to worry about." Hatori explained. He turned around and faced Hoshi. "If you need anything, get Shigure to call me." She nodded and she held a figure up to make him wait a minute. She left the room and came back with a piece of paper. Hatori opened the note.

Thank you 

Hatori slightly smiled and nodded. "You're welcome." Hoshi slightly smiled back. Hatori looked back at Aya. "Come on. It's time to go." Aya looked sad but he got up.

"Goodbye Shigure!"

"Goodbye Aya."

Aya looked at Hoshi and nod. "Goodbye." She nodded back.

"Bye Hatori!" Shigure called.

"Bye." Hatori said as he exited. Aya followed and they left to go back home. About an hour later, Yuki Tohru and Kyou home.

To be continue

Shion: Me hope you like! : ) I've been working HARD on this story! Well, REVIEW!

Shion

Sorry if any errors


	4. The truth comes out

The abused child

Chapter Four

Yuki Tohru and Kyou walked into the house. Yuki and Tohru went up stairs to go out up their stuff while Kyou went into Shigure's study room.

"Hey, Where's Hoshi?" Kyou asked. Shigure looked up from his laptop. He took off his glasses.

"I believe she is out side hanging up her clothes." He answered. Kyou nodded dropped his stuff and went into the backyard. Shigure was right. She was hanging up her clothes. Kyou ran towards Hoshi.

"Hoshi!" Kyou yelled as he ran towards her. Hoshi was hanging one of her shirts when she heard her name get called. She leaned to the side and saw Kyou. Hoshi finished hanging up her clothes and ran towards Kyou and hugged him. She realized what she had done and let go, blushing.

"Hoshi, I have something to tell you." Kyou said sadly. Hoshi titled her head to the side in confusion but nodded. She took Kyou's hand and ran inside with him. Kyou ran into the study where Shigure, Yuki and Tohru where. They sat down around the table.

"Hoshi," Yuki started after a minute of silence. "Your dad came to the school." He said looking down. Hoshi looked terrified. The memories of her dad hitting her came back to her. She put one hand on her chest and on hand on the floor. She was breathing hard.

"Hoshi?" Kyou asked. Hoshi then fainted. "HOSHI!" Kyou screamed as he caught her from falling. He picked her up and stood up.

"Kyou! You didn't transform!" Tohru said out loud.

"I know. For some kind of reason when I hug her or picker her up, I don't transform." He shrugged and took Hoshi upstairs to his room. The three confuse people stared at the stairs. Kyou came back down and sat down. "She'll be alright." He answered.

"I know but what about the dad coming to school?" Shigure asked. Everybody was silent.

"He said he'd be coming everyday to see if she was there." Yuki said as he the silent. "He even checked our room during class to check."

"Apparently, it scares Hoshi when we mention her dad." Shigure told the truth. They all nodded.

"But if she doesn't go to school, her dad might not pay for her schooling." Yuki told them. They all nodded again. Kyou sighed.

"She's going to have to go to school but where going to sneak her here and back without her dad know." Everybody looked at Kyou.

"We have to try." Shigure said. Everybody sighed. Tohru stood and headed for the door.

"I'll cook dinner." She said leaving. Kyou stood up.

"I'll go check on Hoshi." He said running up the stairs. He knocked on the door two times and came in. Hoshi was lying down looking at the ceiling. Kyou came and sat by her. She looked at him with those sad eyes that just made you feel guilty even you didn't do anything. Kyou gently grabbed her hand and put it on his lap.

"Hoshi, I'm sorry." Kyou said quietly. Hoshi just slightly smiled and put the their on her cheek. Tears were falling down her face. "Please don't cry." Kyou whispered. "I'll protect you tomorrow when we go to school. Besides, tomorrow is Friday so you'll have to go one day." Hoshi sat up and hugged Kyou. She sniffled in his chest as he held her tight. Kyou notice that she was still wearing his clothes. His clothes started to smell like her. When she finally let go, one of the sleeves was rolled up. Kyou saw a purple bluish color circle on her arm. Kyou looked at the arm a little closer. Hoshi realized that she was looking at the bruise. She rolled down the sleeve.

"Shigure!" Kyou yelled from his room. "Get in here!" Kyou looked at Hoshi. "Hoshi? What happen?" Kyou asked her. She didn't say anything. All she did was look down. "Hoshi." Hoshi looked up. The tears were rolling down her face again. "Please. Let me see." He said pulling up the sleeve. Shigure ran into room huffing with Tohru and Yuki behind them.

"What it is?" Shigure asked trying to catch his breath. Kyou turned to him.

"I think I know why she ran away…."

"What happen?" Yuki asked.

"She was abused." Kyou said quietly. Tohru Yuki and Shigure was wide eye.

"What?" Shigure asked.

"Abused. By her own father." Kyou answered.

"H-How do you know?" Tohru asked.

"She has a bruise on her arm that is a shape of a palm of a hand or a fist."

"Oh my goodness…." Tohru was speechless of what Kyou told her. Hoshi knew he was right. Her father had abused her. More tears ran down her face. Kyou faced her. Hoshi had fell back into his arms and Kyou held her tight. He turned his head.

"Shigure? Could you call Hatori?" Kyou asked. Shigure nodded and went to go get the phone. Tohru and Yuki left the room because they felt guilty for misjudging her. Hoshi cried and cried while Kyou just held her in his arms.

About ten minutes later, Hatori showed up. "What happen? I heard there was an emergency." Hatori said walking in the door. Shigure nodded.

"I think found out why she lost her voice."

"What happen?" Hatori asked. Shigure pointed upstairs.

"Ask Kyou." Hatori nodded and ran up stairs. He walked in to see Hoshi crying and Kyou holding her. He was very confused why he could hug her but that didn't matter now.

"What happen?" He asked Kyou. Kyou sighed.

"We found out why she lost her voice."

"And the reason is?"

"She was abused." Hatori was wide eyed about this. He couldn't believe this. "Hoshi," He said quietly putting a hand on her knee. Kyou released her and she sat up. "I need to check the bruises." Hoshi wiped her eye and nodded. "Kyou, I'll need you to leave the room." Hatori said getting some of his stuff from his bag. Kyou and tried to get up when he felt something grab his hand. He looked down to see Hoshi have his hand.

"Hoshi, I can't stay in here." She looked sad but she let go of his hand. He went to the door and looked at Hoshi. Hoshi was looking at him with those sad eyes. He sighed and left the room.

"Hoshi" Hoshi looked at Hatori. "I know this is weird but I need you to take off your shirt so I can see the bruises." She nodded and took off her shirt. There were so many bruises all over her stomach. Hatori had to examine each one, which made Hoshi uncomfortable.

After ten minutes or so, Hatori and Hoshi came down.

"Well?" They all said at the same time. Hatori sighed.

"Her dad abused her pretty bad. I'm hoping they'll go away within a few days but I'm not sure. Give me a call within a week if they don't. I better go. Aktio is going to be angry if I don't get there on time. Goodbye" With that, Hatori left. Everybody was looking at Hoshi. She had new more tears coming down her face. She ran up the stairs and into Kyou's room. Kyou chased after her. Kyou came into his room and saw her crying in his pillow.

"Hoshi….." He whispered. Hoshi looked at him with red eyes from crying so much. Kyou walked over to the bed and sat down. He hugged her as she cried. "I'll protect you… I promise."

To be continue.

Shion: Hiness! Hope you like the story so far! I kind of spaced it out a little so you won't get headaches because there are sooo many words in a paragraph. Hehe. Well, until next update,

Shion.

Sorry if any errors


	5. The words come out

The Abused Child

Chapter Five

The next day, the four left for school except they went the back way. They didn't want to be spot by Hoshi's father. Hoshi held Kyou's hand on the way to school and looked behind her just in case.

"Hoshi." Kyou whispered. Hoshi looked up at him. "It's going to be okay. I'll protect you." She was nervous but she still smiled and put her head on his arm.

About five minutes later, they arrived at school. Hoshi wrote down she had lost her voice and the teacher understood. Hoshi took her seat and class began.

An hour after lunch the class was working on an assignment when Hoshi was called down to the office and said she will be returning. Hoshi was really nervous but she stood up and slowly walked to the door.

"Sensei!" Kyou called right when Hoshi opened the door. She looked at him. The teacher looked up from her book.

"Yes?" The teacher asked.

"May I go with Hoshi since she lost her voice and she's new here?" The teacher looked at him weirdly but nodded. Kyou walked over to Hoshi and they left the classroom. They tuned the corner to see Hoshi's dad waiting for her. As the two walked closer, Kyou whispered something in Hoshi's ear.

"It's going to be alright." Hoshi stood up straight and walked her to her dad. Hoshi's dad turned around to face them.

"Hoshi! There you are!" Her dad said with rejoice as he put his hands on her shoulders. "I was worried about you!" Hoshi just stood there calm and didn't respond. She couldn't either way. Her dad looked at her sad. "Why are you not talking?"

"She lost her voice the night she ran away." Kyou answered the question. Hoshi's dad looked at him then she looked back at her daughter. "Hoshi darling, please to me. Please." He begged as he squeezed her arms harder. Hoshi tried struggled her way out but his handgrips were to hard.

"HEY!" Kyou screamed. Hoshi's dad let go and looked down.

"I'm so sorry Hoshi. I don't know what got over me that night or today. Ever since your mother passed away, I've had anger build up and I put it out on you. Hoshi, I need you to stay with your friend while I recover. I'll leave you the address so you can write me. Remember, I love you honey. Goodbye." With that, he left the building.

Tears were running down Hoshi face again. She fell on her knee and put her hands on her face and cried. Kyou got on his knees and hugged her.

"It's going to be alright Hoshi. He'll get better." Kyou said trying to comfort her. She stopped crying and got up. She looked sad, very sad but nodded. She looked down as she went to class. She sat down in her seat as Kyou followed. He didn't know what else to say. He cared about her but he wasn't the kind of person with the perfect words. Then he had an idea.

He got a piece of paper out and wrote something. He passed it to Hoshi and Hoshi opened it up. It was in black ink and it was printed, not cursive.

_Hey! I have a great idea! You and me go to the fair today! It will be fun!_

Hoshi looked over at Kyou and he was blushing. She wrote a response and gave it back. He opened it up and it was in green ink and in cursive

_Sure._

He nodded at her then the bell rang. Hoshi rushed to her locker and was thinking about the fair she would get to alone with Kyou. She closed her locker with all her stuff in her hands and saw Kyou lying on the locker like he did the first time he had walked her home.

"Hey! We better get going! Yuki and Tohru are waiting in the classroom." Hoshi nodded as she put her backpack on. As they walked to the classroom, Kyou shyly put his arm around her waist. She blushed looked at him. He was blushing back. He let go of her as they walked into the classroom. Yuki looked at them.

"Ready to go?" Yuki asked. Kyou nodded and Tohru and Yuki towards them.

"Okay lets go." Kyou said as he started to walk the way to the front entrance.

"Wait!" Tohru said. They all stopped. "What about Hoshi dad?" Kyou shrugged.

"They agreed they wouldn't see each other until he got some help." Hoshi nodded. They all walked down to hallway and out the doors. They walked home in silence.

Around seven o' clock that evening, Hoshi and Kyou were ready to leave to go to the fair. They left the house and walked over to where the fair was. Kyou was right they did have fun! They both won at throwing a ball at the bottles. Kyou won a moon that said, 'You are the moon that shines the light during the night' with a clear pocket that you can photo in it and Hoshi won a star that said, 'You are my star.' With a clear pocket so you could a photo in it. They then took photos. There were four photos taken. They both sat in one seat. Kyou had his legs spread out so Hoshi could sit there. (People who have dirty minds….. You're sick!) One was taken of them holding piece signs up and winking, the second was them smiling, the third was them laughing and the last one was Kyou pecking her cheek and looking at the camera, blushing while Hoshi stared at the camera, blushing and smiling. The got two of each picture and put the forth on in the clear holder. They blushed as they switched the star and the moon. They rode roller coasters and played other games.

The last thing that they did was ride the Ferris wheel. They sat down and it moved up to the top. The Ferris wheel stopped.

"Sorry!" A Co-worker shouted. "We are having some problems so please stay calm!"

Hoshi looked down. They were right at the top. She looked back at Kyou. He was looking at the moon.

"Isn't it pretty?" He asked her as he looked back at her. She nodded. The wind blew his hair to the side as he showed her a real smile.

'_Kyou, I love you. I wish I could tell you. I wish you would hold me like you did that night or held me the way you did whenever I cried. You have my heart. The first time I saw you, I liked you. I knew you would be there for me when my dad abused me. You were always there for me. Kyou, I love you.' _She thought as she looked at Kyou with a real smile. She had never felt this way in her life. When she looked at Kyou this way, she forgot about her problems. She wished she could tell him. Tears ran down her face as she smiled. They weren't sad tears, they were happy tears. Tears that were filled with joy.

"Kyou…" She whispered. "I love you….."

Kyou was happy she could finally talk. He had wanted to hear her soft voice for the longest time. He loved her too. After he heard those words He kissed her on the lips. The tears of happiness coming out of Hoshi's eyes kept on going. They smiled as they kissed. They stopped and looked at each other, blushing.

"I love you too Hoshi." He whispered. Then ride started to move again. Hoshi scooted over to Kyou and Kyou held her as the ride went on.

When they got home, everybody was a sleep so they quietly snuck in Kyou's room and fell asleep like they did the first night she first came over.

The end

Hi! I have nothing to say but yep! This is my last chapter. I want to start a quiz about Full metal Alchemist. (Not really a quiz but it's on Quizilla) Hoped you liked it! But um please Review!

Shion.

Sorry if any errors.


End file.
